Music to Meitos Ears
by Yusaka Sakuma
Summary: Meito takes Piko down and devours him like the big, bad wolf he is. And on the side-line, Oliver is constantly pestering Dell. Finally Dell can't handle it anymore and decides to punish the little brat.
1. The Big, Bad Wolf

Piko heard the sound of a slap resonating through the air; he turned his head in the direction from where it came from.

"I hate you!" A young girl with opalescent hair rushed past Piko, tears forming at the edge of her dark blue eyes. She didn't even bother to look up at Piko as she scurried past him, _poor girl,_ he thought. A frown encompassed his face as he continued to watch her storm off; hopefully her home is close by. Piko then cast his glance over to the male who was stricken. He just stood there and let the pouring rain soak him; his clothes begin to tighten around his body if that was even possible with his clothes being extremely tight anyway.

Piko made his way over to the older male; he got on his tip toes and raised his umbrella over Meito. He looked up at him, tilting his head. His short brown hair was plastered to his tan skin, completely soaked. He had deep brown, almond eyes.

"Are you alright?" Piko asked his voice as sweet as honey. The man just stared down at Piko, a blank expression on his face. Piko could see the side of his face that was hit by Kaiko swell already. "Want to use my umbrella?" Piko asked, sincerely concerned.

"Aren't I already?" he exhaled, his voice deep and alluring, just the sound of this man's voice made Pikos body cringe. The man in red brushed his fingers slightly over Pikos, almost in an attempt to bewitch Piko in some way and took the umbrella from him. The man held the umbrella over the two as the rain poured down around them, the sound of the harsh, pelting water droplets filled both of their ears as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Piko reached up to touch his face but he grabbed Pikos wrist, clenching it tightly. Piko winced at the pain shooting up from his wrist.

"I just want to help the swelling cool," Piko said meekly. Hesitantly, but surely, he let go of Pikos wrist. Piko let the back of his hand brush against the swelling cheek, the man didn't wince. Piko looked around the park and found a near-by stand open. He ran over to the stand and asked for a bag of ice, getting kind of soaked in the process. Once he received the bag he ran back over to the brunette and was happy to be back under the umbrella. He handed the pack to the man and he took it, putting it against his cheek. They both started to walk down a street, Piko wasn't sure where they were going but his house was coming up, "So, what's your name? I'm Piko Utatane" Piko said gently.

"You don't know me?" he asked, looking down at the small boy next to him. He mentally chuckled at how small Piko was.

"Should I?" Piko asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm in the same company as you, Vocaloid, My names Meito Sakine" he said monotonously. Oh! Now Piko knew why he looked so familiar.

"Oh! Your Meikos younger brother," Piko said brightly, proud of himself he remembered now.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you," he said honestly, "I'm still new and there's just so many of us," Piko put his hands in front of him as he looked up at Meito, searching his face for any kind of facial expression. It's strange, Meiko is like an open book, but Meito seems to be the complete opposite.

"It's understandable," was all he said. They walked in silence after that for about five minutes, but it felt like so much longer. Piko stopped and so did Meito; they reflections were shown in a near-by puddle.

"Um, this is my house," Piko smiled, remaining kind and gentle. Meito put the umbrella out for Piko to grab and he just stared at it, thinking. His eyes traveled to the ground and then up at the sky, the rain pouring down on both of the boys. "I don't think the rain is going to let up, why not come in Meito?" Piko said, returning his attention to Meito. He smiled, "At least come in till your clothes dry?"Meito stared at Piko, considering his offer.

"Alright," there it was again, that low, alluring, _seductive_ sound. Piko and Meito walked into the house together, Piko started to slip his shoes off, pressing his hand against the wall for support.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Meito asked. Piko looked up at Meito, blushing slightly at the way Meito was looking at him. Meitos eyes scanned over Pikos body, taking in his small waist and the curve of his hips. Piko looked up at Meito, wondering what he meant.

"I'm sorry?" Piko tilted his head and smiled in confusion. Meito stepped closer, dropping the ice pack, "Don't play dumb with me," he said, inching his way closer to Piko. By instinct, Piko took a step back every time Meito took a step forward. However, soon Piko couldn't go back any farther because his back met the wall. Meito cornered Piko like a pack of wolfs corner their prey. He towered over him, letting his long fingers run up Pikos side. "Girls use the same tactics on me all the time, I'm not stupid," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Heat rushed to Pikos face as he realized what Meito meant.

"N-no, that's not it!" Piko stuttered.

"Oh?" Meito said. He let his head tilt a bit to the side as a sardonic smile crept upon his face. Piko shivered.

"I-I just invited you in because I was worried about you," Piko exhaled, casting his eyes down to the ground.

"How _nice_ of you," he said, emphasizing the word nice. He raised Pikos face and made him look into his eyes, "But I think you should be more worried about yourself," he said with a chuckle. Piko pressed his back more against the wall, wanting to escape from Meito.

"Y-you're scaring me Meito," Piko said frightened. An amused chuckle escaped his bitter lips, he drew nearer to Piko. Piko could smell Meitos breath and it reeked of alcohol, and yet it aroused him.

"This _big_,badwolf is very hungry Piko," his voice came out smooth and enticing, almost sending Piko into a trance.

"I-if you're hungry I can go make you something to-"Meito pressed his lips roughly against Pikos and slid one of his legs in-between Pikos. Piko squirmed, banging his fists gently against Meitos strong, wide chest. "No!" Piko gasped and was silenced as Meito slid his tongue into Pikos mouth. His heterochromia eyes instantly shot open at the sensation. He could taste the alcohol that he had drunk. The heavy flavor was so strong that he felt like he himself would become drunk. His tongue batted playfully at his own, and he found it increasingly difficult not to move his own in response. Finally, after enough stimulation, he caved in and began to move his. Minutes passed before they broke the very passionate kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva in between their lips. Pikos breathing was ragged, and his face a bright red. A smirk of triumph encompassed Meitos face as he licked his lips flirtatiously.

"S-stop, please," Piko pleaded, he was scared.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked seductively, his hot breath dancing around Pikos ear. Meito kissed the side of Pikos neck and left red marks as he made his way downward.

"Y-yes, please," Piko pleaded his voice practically a whisper.

"Hmm, but your already so _aroused,_" Meito exhaled, his leg brushing lightly against Pikos hard-on. The gentle touch sent a shock of pleasure through Pikos body; a light moan escaped his plump lips. He gasped and covered his mouth, more heat flushing to his cheeks. What was that sound that he just made? "Look, you don't want me to stop," he said seductively, brushing the back of his hand against Pikos cheek. Piko moved his head slightly away from Meito, frightened. "I'll make you feel things you've never experienced before," he said.

The sound of foot steps made their way down the stairs and Meito and Piko looked up to see a woman with long pink hair. Luka. "Tch!" Meito stood up and distanced himself from the little boy. Piko slid down against the wall and sat on the floor. Unable to stand. He was shaking.

"Oh, Meito! How nice of you to visit" Luka chimed sweetly and smiled. She walked over to the two and glanced at Piko, and then back at Meito. She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just leaving," he replied before wrapping his hands around the door knob and opening the door.

"Oh...well it was nice seeing you. Have a good day," Luka watched Meito shut the door quietly behind him and looked back at Piko. She knelt beside him and noticed a tear fall down his cheek. "Piko, what did he do to you?" Luka asked, knowing full well he hadn't done anything good. She knew how he could be sometimes. Seductive. Charming. Rude. Cold. Satan's spawn itself. Piko shook his head and brought his legs up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head into his small, fragile arms.

"Piko..." Luka reached out to him.

"Please Luka...just go away,"

"..." She sighed, "Alright, I'll be upstairs if you need me," she got up and started to walk up the stairs. Half way up she looked back at the small, helpless boy and frowned. She clenched her fists and continued up the stairs and made a mental note to talk to Meiko about her brothers behavior.

Piko wrapped his arms around himself and could feel the heat growing in his cheeks. He clenched his arms and shut his eyes tight, trying to calm his beating heart.


	2. Bandages and Cigarrettes

**Yay, chp.2! But to bad this one isnt on Meito and Piko haha. There for the next chapter. This chapter is about Oliver and Della3 Their relationship is going to move a bit slower then Meito and Pikos. Anyway, please review!3 They make me happy and write the next chapter faster ;D**

* * *

><p>Oliver had just been released recently and Piko was his first friend. Both of them were pretty new, but Piko was in the end still more experienced then Oliver. He skipped over to Piko and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him gently. Even though Piko was older then him, he was still bigger. Oliver pecked Piko on the cheek gently and giggled when Piko's cheeks turned pink. His friend was so adorable with his porcelain skin and different colored eyes. However, Oliver's favorite place to look at was Pikos lips. They are always a soft pink color.<p>

"Piko you're so cute," Oliver chimed, not being able to resist teasing his adorable friend.

"N-no I'm not Ollie," Piko said sheepishly. Oliver giggled once again-his voice filling the room and reflecting off the walls- and ruffled his older friends snow-white hair, Piko pouted as he did so. "I'm not your dog Ollie," Piko stated.

"I agree, I think you're more of a penguin," Oliver said, which sent Piko into silence. "What's wrong Piko?" Ollie asked. SUre, he knew Piko hated Penguins but that couldn't possibly have made him angry, could it? Piko turned his back to Oliver and started to walk away, Piko_ hated_ penguins. Oliver ran after him, trying to catch up with Piko's long strides. "Wah, I'm sowwie Piko, don't leave me," Oliver whined. Suddenly, Oliver's face met Pikos back with a _thud,_ "Why did you stop all a sudden Piko?" Oliver asked. He peeked over Pikos shoulder to see a man in red with brunette hair. He was tall and some of his brunette hair covered his left eye. His clothes adorned/showed off his muscles. Oliver smiled, "Hey Meikos brother!"Oliver shouted, waving cutely at Meito, his hands covered by his sleeves.

"Hey Squirt," Meito said, a smirk encompassing his face as he ruffled the younger boys blonde hair. Piko just stared up at Meito in shock, why did he have to meet him here, right now? "_What's wrong Piko?_ You look like you've seen a ghost," Meito teased, knowing full well why Piko was acting like this. Meito felt good and bad at the same time that he had this effect on the boy. Glad that the boy would remember him and bad that he hurt him so much. He chuckled and glanced up to see Dell walking down the hallway, Haku in his arms. His grey hair was tied back in a small ponytail and his expression seemed to be one of irritation. "Hey Dell," Meito said coolly. Dell looked up and just gave him a nod and then turned his glance towards Oliver who was waving frantically at him, obviously trying to get his attention.

"What?" Dell asked annoyed. He had just spent hours watching his sister and Meiko drink, so his temper was short. He had to deal with getting hit all night by Haku and Meiko. He shuddered, **oh**, how he _hated_ that woman in red. Her brother on the other hand, he could _tolerate._

"Hi," Oliver said with a giggle, a slight shade of red appearing across his cheeks. Whenever Oliver is around Dell he can't control himself and ends up giggling uncontrolably.

"Hey," Dell stated and then walked past them, heading to Hakus room. Oliver followed which just seemed to tick Dell off even more. If there's anything Dell hates more than Meiko, its kids…

"E-eh! O-Ollie, don't leave me!" Piko whined, glancing back up at Meito who was smirking. Piko felt that if he was left alone with this man again that he would surely get eaten like before.

"What? Afraid the _big_, _bad_ wolf's gonna eat you up again?" Meito let out a demonic chuckle as he sized Piko up. He enjoyed watching Piko tremble.

* * *

><p>Dell opened the door to Hakus room,<em>click<em>, and set his drunken sister on the bed; she groaned and turned on her side. Her long grey hair sprawled out on the bed as she curled up into a ball. Dell rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at the little blonde that was following him around like a puppy does its owner. Creepy...

"Seriously, what do you want?" Dell hissed. Oliver gulped, a bit intimidated. Cats ate birds for breakfast.

"U-um, want to play Dell?" Oliver asked meekly. Dell's face contorted into one of disgust.

"Hell no. I'm way too old for such things," Dell said, walking out of the room with long strides and heading into his own room next door. Oliver followed. _click_.

"What kind of games _do_ you play Dell?" Oliver asked, James flapped his wings and went to Dells window, pecking at it._ Peck! Peck! Peck!_

"Adult games," Dell said, opening the window so James could fly around outside for a bit. The sounds of that bird pecking on the window gave Dell a headache. Then again, when does Dell _not_ have a headache?

"Adult games? What kind of games do adults play?" Oliver asked curiously. Kaito and Meiko often talked about such games but they always stopped their conversation when Len and Oliver would walk into the room. The only person who had come close to telling him about adult games was Gakupo. However, every time Gakupo tried to tell them about it, Luka would pop out of nowhere and stab him with a fork, sometimes she would even slap him with a tuna fish… Poor Gakupo.

"None of your business," Dell said as he sat down in his puple, velvet, chair and leaned back in it, feeling more relaxed now that he was in his chair. "You're way too young to learn of such things," he said. Sure, Dell was a douche most of the time but that didn't mean that he didn't have _some_ morals.

"No I'm not!" Oliver whined, "I'm a big boy! I can play any game you can play and… and better!" Oliver pouted, crossing his arms as he looked at Dell. Dell rubbed his temples; this is why he hates kids. They always whine and beg for things and never stop till they get what they want.

"Well, I usually play the game doctor and nurse," Dell often takes care of other peoples injuries here at the Vocaloid company. Sometimes his_ appointments_ become more than just appointments though. However, he known mostly as the tech whiz around the Vocaloid Company. He was always fixing computers and machines, etc.

"Oh! I know that game! I'm really good at it! Can I be the doctor?" Oliver asked, tugging on the sleeve of Dells white coat.

"No," Dell shot him a look of annoyance, "Now get out of here," Dell shooed him but Oliver wouldn't give. Oliver planted himself on the floor, crossed his arms, and pouted.

"I'm not leaving this room till you play with me Dell," Oliver said. Dell hissed and got up from his chair. He grabbed the kid from the back of his collar and started dragging him across the floor. "No, no, no! James! Save me!" Oliver whined, swinging his hands and feet everywhere.

"Stupid brat, stop moving! And I'm barely touching you," Dell hissed, getting even more annoyed at Oliver's childish behavior. James swooped into the room and dove at Dell. "Fuck!" Dell yelled, trying to swat the bird away as it pecked at his head. He kept backing up and ran into the wall, cursing once more in pain. "Call this stupid bird off you brat!" Dell yelled, covering his arms around his face to defend himself.

"Hmph, No. Not until you say you'll play with me," Oliver said, holding his head high like an obnoxious brat.

"Fine, fine! I'll play with you!" Dell said. Oliver smiled in triumph and called James off. He pecked the bird on its cheeks and let it fly back outside. No one had any idea how much Dell just wanted to wrap his hands around that little boy's throat and…

"Dell, you seem to be in a lot of pain. I can fix that," Oliver chimed as he got out some of his own bandages in his pocket. Dell walked over to his chair, his hand on his aching head and sat in it. He felt like that rotten bird drilled holes into his head. Oliver walked over to Dell and started to wrap bandages around his head, once done, Oliver pecked his forehead with a gentle kiss.

"Now it seems you have a serious concussion so you're going to have to rest for a couple of days," Oliver chimed, smiling happily. Dell rubbed his temples, in truth all he had was a headache and he would be just fine with a day of rest and forever away from this kid. This kid has constantly been bugging him since the day of his release. Sometimes Dell wished that Oliver hadn't even been created, but it cant be helped. Dell is sure that others probably feel the same way about him, so he just _endures the agoney._

"No, I think I'll be fine after a day of rest," Dell exhaled. All Dell wanted was for this brat to leave him the hell alone! Was that to much to ask? _Apparently it was..._

"Don't you dare disobey the doctor! The doctor knows what is best for his patients," Oliver stated. He tugged at Dells sleeve, wanting the older man to get up and go to his bed. "Come on, I'll tuck you in," Oliver said kindly. Dell got up without a fight and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. If this kid knew what was_ really_ good for his patients, he wouldn't have sent that stupid bird to attack his head! Oliver went over to Dell and took Dell's coat off for him and set it on his chairs arm. After that he took Dells tie off and started to undo his shirt. Dell raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Dell asked, annoyance lingering in his voice. He watched as the kid didn't respond and continued to undress him, humming happily. Dell grabbed his pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket before the kid gently placed his shirt on his chairs arm. Oliver's small, trembling hands moved down to Dell's pant buckle. This made him smirk; did the kid even _know_ what he was doing? Dell grabbed the small boy's wrist and stared down at him with cold eyes. "I'll do it myself," Dell exhaled.

Oliver blushed and looked up at him with eyes of innocence, Oliver nodded. Oliver backed off as Dell started to unbuckle his pants. He threw the buckle down on the ground and then unzipped his pants, taking them off and throwing them on the ground also. Dell quickly removed his shoes and socks and returned his gaze to Oliver, he raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh, sorry," Oliver said and scurried to pick up the things Dell threw on the ground. Oliver put Dells socks in the dirty laundry basket, his shoes in his closet, his belt in a drawer, and then put his pants on Dell's chair arm.

"Why must I have an air head as a doctor?" Dell complained, sighing. Oliver walked over to Dell and pouted, Dell just looked up at him. Oliver pushed Dell down on the bed and was reaching for a blanket when Dell pulled Oliver on top of him.

"W-what are you doing Dell?" Oliver asked, blushing furiously. He has had a crush on Dell since the first day he came in and saw Dell passing the halls while carrying his sister, Haku. Oliver thought he looked so cool, especially when he cared so much for his sister like that.

"You forgot something," Dell exhaled. Oliver tried to read his face, but didn't succeed at all. Dell had a good poker face.

"I don't think I did," Oliver said, his voice soft and meek.

"Every doctor must perform a sperm check," Dell said.

"E-eh, I don't remember-"Dell covered Oliver's mouth.

"Look, who's the _real_ doctor here? I do this every day for a living, so just do it." Dell stated. He wasn't exactly lying. He _was_ a real doctor and he _did _do this every day.

"H-how?" Oliver asked, feeling completely stupid.

"Use your mouth and suck me," Dell exhaled. Oliver's face went beat red, he was pretty sure this is not what a doctor does to his patient. "Chicken? Didn't you say you can play any game I can play but better?" A sardonic smile encompassed his face, "Hypocrite," he scoffed.

"I-I can do it!" Oliver said, biting his lower lip in frustration. He was going to prove that he could do a better job at playing doctor then Dell. Oliver kissed Dells hard-on through his boxers and then looked up at him. In truth, Oliver had no clue what to do. Dell just looked down at him, a bored expression on his face. Oliver gulped and then nibbled gently on his hard-on through his pants, a chuckle escaped Dells lips.

"Aren't you going to take it out?" he mocked. Oliver bit his lower lip and did as Dell said. Oliver let out a small gasp, almost in shock at how big Dell was. How was he going to fit _that_ into his mouth? "Well, go on," he egged. Oliver let his mouth enclose around Dells cock however, he only managed to fit the tip in. He sucked and licked it, but it wasn't enough to please Dell. Oliver hadn't heard one moan escape his crush's lips and he felt his confidence depleting. For some reason his mind ended up wandering to more inappropriate things. Like Dell leaving marks on his neck or licking his nipples or...entering him.

"I-I can't fit it all in my mouth," Oliver said meekly. A smirk played on Dells face.

"Sure you can," he exhaled, "Here, I'll help," Dell put his hand on the back of Oliver's head. "Suck on it again," Oliver did as he was told. He was gently sucking Dells tip when suddenly a force from behind his head pushed his head forward. Dells cock filled his mouth and throat and Oliver felt like he was going to throw up. Tears began to form at the edge of his eyes but Dell didn't let up. Oliver began to look forward to every time he made his way back up to Dells tip. Dell began to groan as the time went by. "Suck it harder brat," he ordered. Oliver tightened his lips around Dells cock, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ah, Fuck, I'm cuming," Dell hissed. Oliver sucked him faster, wanting to end this already. This was one of the worst games he had ever played. Dell grabbed Oliver's hair-feeling his soft hair between his fingers-and made him push down on his cock one more time before cuming into Oliver's mouth. "Make sure you swallow it _all,_" Dell demanded. "Or I'll make you do it again," Oliver removed his lips from Dells cock and swallowed his crush's cum. It actually tasted really good. Oliver wiped the side of his mouth, his cheeks beet red. Dell took a cigarette from his pack and lit it, he blew out puffs of smoke. Dell grinned as he stared at Olivers erotic face, it was obvious he wanted more. Suddenly, Dell realized what he had done and cursed under his breath "_Fuck_,"

"Dell?" Oliver tilted his head to the side.

"Get out," Dell exhaled coldly, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"But, Dell,"

"Out!" Dell hissed as he kicked the boy off the bed and Oliver fell onto the ground. _Thud!_ Oliver scurried back up, called for James, and left the room as quickly as he could. Why did Dell suddenly do that to him? Why did Oliver insist on playing adult games? Well, now Oliver knew, and he was never going to play adult games again. They weren't fun at all, but Dells cum… No! Oliver won't ever play those games again, no matter how tasty Dells cum is and how sexy he is.

Dell stared up at his ceiling, continuing to take drags of his cigarette. Where had his morals disappeared to? Where was his self-control? Well, who cares? That brat deserved it anyway, plus, maybe he'll leave him alone from now on. A smirk appeared on Dells face.

"Heh, not bad Dell. Not bad," Dell said to himself. To think that Dell was so smart, he got a blow-job_ and_ got rid of the annoying little brat. As the saying goes, he just killed two birds with one stone.


End file.
